Amar
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Petra está enamorada de Levi,y expresa todos sus sentimientos en una epístola. La carta cae en otras manos. Pero gracias a ese accidente, es que Petra conoce alguien especial. HanjixPetra


**Disclaimer** : Hajime Isayama es el genio tras Shingeki no Kyojin. Yo solo quiero expresarme

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfiction contiene **yuri**.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

Para _**Gris**_.

¡Aquí mi reto, espero el tuyo!

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amar**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La chica de cabellos castaños; ni tan largos, ni tan cortos: lo exacto, sostenía una pluma entre sus dedos pulgar e índice; la apretaba a cada palabra que imprimía en el pergamino. Y luego de veinte, arrugaba su esfuerzo en un puño, para lanzarlo lejos de su vista. Y comenzaba de nuevo:

Querido Capitán Levi:

Y con furia terminó por escribir:

Me gusta, lo amo ¡Quiero sacarme con usted!

Quiero tener dos hijas y dos hijos con usted, capitán.

No ¡que sean diez!

Frustrada y avergonzada, tomó el pergamino en una mano para hacer una nueva bolita como sus sentimientos y tirarlo junto al otro montón de similares.

Luego de unos minutos, se animó a tomar de nuevo la pluma y volver a escribir.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Había esperado la respuesta del capitán cada hora, día y semana; pero la ansiada respuesta no llegaba, así como tampoco notaba ningún cambio en el comportamiento del capitán con ella. Muchas veces se había preguntado si le importaba menos que un miembro de la Policía militar su epístola; pero retiró aquella absurda idea y supuso que tal vez era la reacción sobria del capitán. La idea la entristeció, por eso intentó mantener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos, aunque era imposible.

Agotada mentalmente, ya pasadas dos semanas, y hasta haciéndose la idea de importar menos que uno de la Policía militar, decidió escribir una nueva epístola para mandar sus disculpas por la confesión. Decidida, hasta que vislumbró sobre su escritorio, un pergamino que no recordaba haber dejado. Lo tomó entre sus manos, como si su vida dependiera de aquello, e inmediatamente lo abrió para leerlo.

Querida Petra:

Enarcó una ceja ante esas dos palabras. No se imaginaba al capitán escribiendo aquello; pero encogió los hombros, no tomando tanta importancia para continuar.

¡Qué grandes sentimientos! Me da mucha, mucha y mucha ternura leerte tan tiernas palabras.

El rostro de Petra era todo un poema, las manos le temblaban, y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Valiente, y responsable de las consecuencias, continuó con la lectura.

Soy un enano muy gruñón, pero tengo un corazoncito ¡tenlo en cuenta!

Petra no quiso continuar, ya imaginaba quien estaba detrás de aquel chiste, que le parecía todo, menos gracioso. Una sola lágrima resbaló de una de sus orbes, para luego soltar más. Tenía el rostro rojo adelfa, pero ya no por vergüenza, lo estaba por furia.

Tampoco tenía mucho carácter para saber cómo enfrentarse a la señorita Hanji, pero debía hacerlo. No podía admitir que uno de sus grandes secretos estuviera en aquellas manos, y que encima no lo tomara con la seriedad que debía. También se culpó por haber dejado la carta debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Levi, y no entregarlo a las manos del propio destinatario; pero su timidez con él se lo había impedido.

Ya tranquila, se presentó fuera de la habitación de Hanji. Dio dos golpes, pero la voz áspera que escuchó, la detuvo antes de dar el tercero.

—Cuatro ojos, abre tu maldita puerta.

El corazón de Petra latía muy fuerte, que ella temió que se escuchara, lo sentía latiendo en su cabeza. Quiso regresar en sus pasos y correr, pero estupefacta no se movió ni un solo milímetro. La puerta se abrió de golpe, encontrándose con el culpable de alborotar sus hormonas.

La mirada inquisitiva de su capitán la congeló de cabeza a pies. Balbuceó algo ininteligible que el hombre no logró escuchar, y deseó estar en una expedición luchando contra algún titán cambiante en vez de pasar tal penuria.

 _Deja de mirarme,_ deseó.

Era como si el tiempo se congelera.

Levi pasó por su lado, diciéndole algo que no logró escuchar por tener su corazón golpeando sus oídos. Se sostuvo del umbral de la puerta, de la habitación de Hanji, para no desplomarse.

—Qué tierna.

Solo dos palabras necesitó para activar todo lo negativo que podía tener alguien tan angelical como ella.

Juntó sus finas cejas y dirigió sus ojos como estacas a los de Hanji.

Para nada calmada, soltó todo su pesar en palabras venenosas y desconsoladas.

El tiempo le hacía malas jugadas, no recordaba cuando fue que entró a la habitación de aquella mujer media alocada, y se sentó en su cama. Tampoco cuándo comenzó a llorar en el regazo de la de anteojos. Hanji para ese entonces, acariciaba su cabeza maternalmente, mientras ella se desvivía en llanto.

Recuperando su cordura, se levantó de aquella cómoda posición, y la miró como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— fue lo que primero que preguntó al recuperar su voz. Hanji se acomodó los lentes y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Has estado alterada, dijiste algunas cosillas, pero no te preocupes. Por mí está bien.— esbozó una sonrisa muy sincera, para luego tomar las manos de ella de manera tranquilizadora. Petra todo menos tranquila, se soltó del agarre. Se sintió avergonzada, muy avergonzada recordando sus acciones una por una. Hanji colocando un dedo en sus propios labios como una niña, y mirando el color miel de los ojos de Petra, agregó: Y no, no tengo nada con Levi. No entiendo porqué pensaste aquello.

—La carta, usted...

—Eso.

—Sí...

— Si te digo porqué te contesté, no lo creerás. — dijo Hanji divertida. Petra ya tranquila, le permitió continuar. — No estoy bromeando cuando dije que me parecías tierna, Petra. Es lo que pienso de ti. Quise que te sintieras bien con la carta...

— ¿Levi la leyó?— preguntó en un quejido.

—No.

— ¿Hanji— san, por qué la cogió usted? Esa es mi pregunta. — Hanji no respondió.

— ¿Por qué?— insistió

—Porque no serías correspondida.

La respuesta de Hanji fue un golpe certero a la boca de su estómago. La seguridad con la que la mujer de anteojos le dijo aquella —ya verdad— para ella, le dolió mucho.

— ¿En verdad amas a Levi?— le preguntó Hanji. Petra asintió de manera lenta. — ¿Cómo estas segura de ello?

 _¿Cómo estaba segura de aquello? Ella se juraba amarlo, quería estar con él, tenerlo como su pareja y ser amada. Lo admiraba mucho, su admiración fue el motivo para luchar para pertenecer a su escuadrón._

—No te tomes tan a la ligera un sentimiento tan grande, cariño. — Petra la miró atenta. Hanji cambió de pronto su rictus por uno exagerado, mostrando excitación. — Yo amo a Bean ¿sabes?

Petra no supo que responder al momento, pero soltó una carcajada muy femenina al otro.

— ¡Adoro tu manera de reir!— la alagó la científica. Petra se sonrojó por la adulación.

—Yo la admiro mucho a usted...— comenzó hablar en voz queda. — perdone por hacerle perder el tiempo...yo...

—No lo haces. — se apresuró a decir la de ojos marrones. — Nunca había hablado mucho contigo, pero adivina— canturrió la última palabra.

Petra se interesó en que continuara

— ¿Qué?

—Yo también te admiro, Petra ¡tan joven entraste en el escuadrón de Levi!— Petra se rascó la mejilla tímida.

—Gracias, señorita Hanji. — atinó a decir.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo para la de ojos miel. Hanji lo rompió para su alivio, preguntándole algo que no se esperaba:

— ¿Terminaste de leer toda la carta?— Petra la miró extraña, y negó con la cabeza. Hanji se acomodó los lentes, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. — menos mal.

— ¿Qué decía?— se apresuró a preguntar Petra muy intrigada.

—Uh, ¿para qué quieres saber?— se divertía la mayor.

— ¡Es su obligación decírmelo!—arguyó la menor. — Es mi carta.

—Y la mía. — argumentó la de ojos marrones. Petra hizo un mohín muy tierno.

—Por favor...

Hanji se rindió ante la mirada replicante de la menor.

—Al final te explicaba que ya suponía que habías adivinado que yo estaba detrás de todo y mis razones.— Petra sintió una punzada de culpa de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de abrir los labios para disculparse por enésima vez, pero Hanji se le adelantó— ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes!.— Hanji sonrió con los labios cerrados y Petra la imitó.

Y ese día Petra se quedó hablando con Hanji hasta la madrugada.

A los días, Petra encontró un nuevo pergamino encima de su mesa, y solo contenía una frase:

Querida:

¿Hoy no te apetece hablar sobre Bean?

Y así, cada cierto tiempo visitaba a Hanji, o la última la visitaba para hablar desde su día, hasta temas muy variados. Muchas de aquellas noches, cualquiera de las dos se quedaba dormida en la cama de la otra, o quedaban ambas dormidas en la misma cama.

Muchas veces se había encontrado con Levi tratando de ir a la habitación de Hanji, pero ya no le producía absolutamente nada, solo extrañada, pero cómoda con aquella nueva reacción. También se alegraba mucho cuando Hanji no le permitía pasar al capitán u otra persona, por hacerle entrar a ella.

"Hoy es pijamada de chicas", decía ella antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al intruso. Petra se sentía muy feliz de pasar tiempo con Hanji. Adoraba cuando ella la hacía entrar con ella en la cama, y terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa.

Acurrucadas las dos.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la expedición con Eren fuera de las murallas, y no había visto a Hanji toda esa semana, por eso que ese día pensaba visitarle ella misma.

Pero en el camino se encontró con ella de espaldas, alegre fue a su encuentro.

— ¡Hanji — san!— gritó para llamar su atención, Hanji se volteó y la recibió. —Yo...ya en dos días salimos con Eren ¡debes estar feliz!

Hanji miró a su atrás de soslayo, pero inmediato se concentró en ella.

— Si. —dijo más seria de lo común.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó la de ojos miel. Y miró a la dirección donde Hanji estaba volteada momentos atrás, y vio que se alejaba Erwin.—¿Erwin—san?

— ¡Ah sí! Estábamos hablando de algunas cosas. — comentó nerviosa Hanji. Petra la notó más extraña de lo normalmente era. —Cosas sin importancia, nada de serio. — agregó intentando tranquilizarla.

Petra comprendiendo que no debía meterse en mucho, la tranquilizó con una sonrisa afable.

—Yo solo quería hablar con usted hoy...si se puede.

—Lo siento. Hoy no puede ser...— le respondió, para desilusión de la menor de las dos. En realidad esperaba conversar con Hanji, y contarle que había escrito una carta a su padre después de tanto tiempo. También decirle que había sido lo mejor que le había pasado último. Y de otros temas. Quería hablar mucho con ella.

—No importa. — comenzó a decir.— Igual...después de la expedición podremos hablar.

Hanji le despeinó con cariño. Luego, como ya natural en ellas, levantó su rostro con el dedo índice del mentón de la más joven.

— ¡Esfuérzate mucho!— le exclamó sin soltar su mentón.

— ¡Usted también, Hanji!— ni bien terminó la frase, sintió los labios de la científica en los suyos. Una especie de electricidad la recorrió. Terminado el beso, Hanji le guiñó un ojo, y ella no notó cuando desapareció.

Se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo, y llevo dos dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos.

—Usted también... ¡sobreviva!

* * *

 **Notas de autora.**

Bueno...estoy sorprendida. No sé si quedó comprensible lo que escribí xD, espero que sí.

Estoy sorprendida porque no esperé disfrutar escribir este yuri...Nunca xD. Pero me gustó escribirlo.

El beso es una referencia a Nana :').

Bueno, mi reto está cumplido. Espero el tuyo, Griss. Te adoro.

Gracias a Griss, IsaSil, Chocolat, Anna, Nancy, Bri y Schala por apoyarme para que me anime completamente para hacerlo x3.

Sobre Erwin, es porque no muchos supieron del plan de Erwin con la titán hembra, dentro de esos pocos fue Hanji...

Y si alguien más viene a leerlo, estoy agradecida :').


End file.
